<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miu/Kiyo Kinky Shorts by Princess_Piggles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764942">Miu/Kiyo Kinky Shorts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Piggles/pseuds/Princess_Piggles'>Princess_Piggles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Butt Plugs, Clitoris torture, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom/sub, Enemas, F/F, Feminization, Kneeling, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Pegging, Riding Crops, Skirts, Stretching, Vibrators, very mild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Piggles/pseuds/Princess_Piggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Pegging<br/>2. Mutual Masturbation<br/>3. Daddy kink<br/>4. Dom/sub</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iruma Miu/Shinguji Korekiyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pegging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who’s my pretty girl?” Miu breathed in his ear, reaching down to lift the fluffy pink ruffles of his skirt to pull it up to rest on his lower back, with him on his hands and knees on the bed, the fabric stayed in place. </p><p>Kiyo felt his face fill in pink behind the white cloth mask he was wearing, a nice accessory to the exploration of playful femininity he was indulging in. A pink, ruffled skirt, white thigh highs, pink Mary Janes, and a pink, sparkly sweater were the bulk of the look, though it wouldn’t have been complete without the pink bows that decorated his hair. </p><p>Miu slid her fingers into the waistband of the pink, silk panties and tugged them down around his knees. “Come on, tell me, who’s my pretty girl?” </p><p>His breath caught in his throat as his blush darkened. He wanted to give the expected response, but it felt a bit wrong to say. He compromised with a slight nod. </p><p>She tightened the thigh straps on her strap on and giggled, “That’s right! You are! Kiyo is my pretty girl. Now relax for me, okay? We don’t want this to hurt.” </p><p>She smeared a glob of lube between his cheeks and gently probed at his hole with two fingers. Preparation was often a formality between them, as this was quite regular, but part of the tone of this scene in particular involved her being careful with him. </p><p>Kiyo stifled a soft moan behind his mask and gripped the sheet under him. Miu slicked up her dildo and moved up to kneel just behind him. “Ready, baby girl? You want this inside you?” </p><p>“Hn, Miu…” he bit his lip, sighing his answer. </p><p>“Come on, pretty girl. Be a good girl for me,” she wheedled, pressing the toy against him, “Tell me you want it. It’s a pretty pink toy for a pretty girl. Come on.” </p><p>“I…” Kiyo took a deep breath, “I want it. Please.” </p><p>“You got it, good girl,” Miu put her hands on his hips and thrust the strap on inside. </p><p>He trembled slightly, fighting to keep his breath even as his body adjusted to the penetration. It was immeasurably pleasurable and he felt his cock stiffening under the skirt. He wasn’t sure he could identify which element of the experience was more exciting. The sexual stimulation was very intense and satisfying, but the overall context, the outfit, the words she was saying, everything felt right in the most overwhelming way possible. </p><p>Miu leaned her weight against him and began pounding in and out, reaching down to switch on the vibrator she’d tucked against her clit, under the strap on. Fucking Kiyo was exciting, but she didn’t think she could cum without some stimulation for her too. “You’re so pretty, seeing my invention sliding in and out of you is so hot, Kiyo.” </p><p>He chuckled briefly at her excited lapse in the mild pretense. This wasn’t quite a roleplay, but there were certain emotional elements to maintain, but Miu’s colorful and characteristic personality asserted itself in all situations. “I do so- ah,” he gasped at a particularly deep thrust, “I do so adore you.” </p><p>“Of course you do,” Miu laughed back, happy and comfortable, “I love you too, pretty girl. Especially when you’re on your knees for me!” She pulled herself closer so that her thrusts would be deeper and angled up so she could grind her clit against the vibrator, “Can’t wait til you cum for me,” she moaned out, moving more quickly, “You’re so pretty.” </p><p>Kiyo let his arms fold, resting his weight on his elbows and pushing his face into the sheet. His cock rubbed lightly against the skirt with each thrust of the toy inside him. “Mi-miu,” he gasped, “That’s so good.” </p><p>Miu squeezed his hips and thrust harder, “Good girl,” she panted, “Good girl.” She reached around and gathered the ruffly skirt in her hand, then brought it in to press against his cock as she fondled it. “My good girl.” </p><p>“Miu!” Kiyo squeaked, shuddering under her, “I-” After just a moment of sensation, he came hard, spilling his fluids all over the skirt. </p><p>Miu collapsed back, reaching to turn up the vibrator on her clit, “You’re too hot, come cuddle while I fuck myself.” She unbuckled the strap on and reached for another dildo, shoving it quickly in her pussy. </p><p>Kiyo smiled fondly, faintly embarrassed by how much he was enjoying the wet, sticky skirt against his legs, and snuggled up beside her, idly touching her breasts. “That was wonderful, darling. Absolutely ideal.” </p><p>“Hell yeah, Creepshow,” Miu grinned, cuddling into his side, “It was really fun.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mutual Masturbation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Pass me the big purple dildo,” Miu yawned, stretching and readjusting her pillow under her head. </p><p>“Mm,” Kiyo acknowledged, turning to dig through the bin of sex toys by the bed, “This one?” he asked, holding up his suggestion. </p><p>“I said “big,” Creepshow. Big.” Miu rolled her eyes, wriggling impatiently in her nightgown. </p><p>“My apologies,” Kiyo chuckled fondly, “I’ll use that one myself then.” He resumed looking through the bin before pulling out a matching toy, just about double the size. “This?” </p><p>“Yep!” Miu grabbed it and slid down her panties, “This one is just right.” She angled the toy properly, then pushed it inside with one fluid motion. “All full!” </p><p>Kiyo chuckled at the phrasing, “Alright, Goldilocks.” He selected a bottle of lube from the bin and pulled his panties down as well. Considering the size briefly, he decided it would work to just lubricate the toy heavily, then push it in without further preparation. He slicked it up, then pulled his legs up to his chest and reached down between them to push it inside. </p><p>Miu paused in her thrusting to watch Kiyo begin his, she bit her lip, feeling the waves of arousal radiate out from her pussy. “I could watch that all night.” </p><p>Kiyo closed his eyes, reveling in the pleasure of feeling his hole stretched and full, “Would you like to?”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Miu grinned, shifting position to tuck herself against his side, “Lemme watch you.” She angled the base of the toy down to rest against the mattress so she could fuck herself by thrusting her hips and slid her arm under him to hold him closer. </p><p>Kiyo followed suit, propping the dildo against the mattress and rolling his hips back to move it in and out. He wrapped his arms around her. “Enjoy the show.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Daddy Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh yeah, daddy,” Miu panted, grinding back against Kiyo’s cock, driving it further into her pussy. “Use me, use me!” </p><p>Kiyo smiled fondly and wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to him while he thrust harder. Trying this kink had been her idea and he wasn’t quite sure about how he felt about it. He was uncertain that he could really connect with this “daddy” character. </p><p>“Daddy, daddy,” Miu cried out, “Daddy, I’m close! Can I cum?” </p><p>“Certainly, darling,” his fingers found her nipples to squeeze as her orgasm rocked her body against his.</p><p>After her spasms subsided, he pulled out, and turned her to face him. “Enjoyable?” </p><p>“It was okay,” Miu shrugged, “Doesn’t seem like you’re too eager to finish?” </p><p>“Kehehe,” he shrugged back, gesturing at his softening erection, “No, it would seem not.” </p><p>Miu nodded thoughtfully, “Okay, let’s try me being Daddy next time!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dom/sub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Miu, you aren’t taking this seriously,” Kiyo chuckled, sitting back on the chair and resting the riding crop on his knees. </p><p>“That’s not my fault!” Miu whined, “You’re making it all weird!” </p><p>Kiyo rolled his eyes, the dominant headspace making him uncharacteristically dismissive, “You said you wanted to experience a more traditional Dom/sub scene; I’m providing precisely that. It’s obviously not working and we should discuss that, but this is what you asked for.” </p><p>“Well, it’s not what I meant!” Miu insisted petulantly, “And you should have known that! This golden brain doesn’t come up with bad idea, you’re just doing it wrong!” </p><p>“My sincerest apologies,” he answered in a tone that was anything but, “Why don’t you tell me more of what you had in mind?” </p><p>“Oh, well, okay,” she brightened, “You just got confused. Okay, so, I want kneeling here to be sexy- this is just boring!” </p><p>He nodded, taking the information without regard to the framing, “Go on.” </p><p>“Well you could, I dunno, put something in me, or maybe lots of things. And, you know, make me stay here anyway? Like, make it hard- like you are as soon as you see me- not just, you know, this?” she rushed through her thoughts, shifting around on her knees to emphasize. </p><p>He contemplated the idea, then nodded, “I see. Alright, we’ll resume.” He rose from the chair and went to a nearby cupboard, then returned to Miu’s side, carrying the supplies. “Lie back and pull your knees up to your chest.” </p><p>“Now we’re talkin’!” her agreement was immediate and exuberant as she got into place.</p><p>“”We” are not talking at all, dear,” he hooked his fingers under her panties and guided them down her legs, “You’ll be quiet by showing restraint or,” he paused to chuckle briefly, “I suppose, or I’ll restrain you. A ring gag is likely preferable, hm? We do want to be able to use your mouth.” </p><p>Miu moaned, but did close and cover her mouth to stifle it. Kiyo pulled the chair over to use to hang the enema bag, then lubricated the nozzle before pushing it against her back passage. “This is rather cold, but one assumes the ginger will provide more of the discomfort, hm?” </p><p>He didn’t wait for an answer, reaching down to tease her clit with his finger. “Now we’ll be putting a clamp on here,” he picked up the small metal clip, opened it, then positioned it carefully over her most sensitive place. “Is this “sexy” enough, dear?” The question was both genuine and covered in pretense. The right answer was somewhere between agreeing and apologizing for asking implicitly for such rough treatment, but he would use her tone to gauge if this course of action was satisfactory. </p><p>“Y-yeah,” Miu breathed out shakily, ending in a whine when he allowed the clamp to snap closed over her clitoris. Her face was heating up as her bowels filled with the oddly burning water. This was exactly what she’d wanted, in a sense, but was sure to be difficult to handle. </p><p>“Good girl,” he smiled, dismissing her pained response with no acknowledgment, “Now we can’t leave here empty, can we?” he picked up a large inflatable plug and prodded it against her, “It’s really a shame to ever have you empty. Maybe you should wear this all the time for me?” he thrust it inside and began pumping it up, stretching her. “Well, all the time that I’m not using your hole for something else, anyway. But wait, is it yours, really?” he laughed, giving the pump a final squeeze, “It’s mine.” </p><p>“Ki-Kiyo, that’s so hot,” her moan was loud and languid, the pretense of the scene difficult to cling to with such overwhelming sensation to contend with. </p><p>He withdrew the enema nozzle and popped a small buttplug inside her instead, keeping back the water. “Alright, all full now. Let’s get you back in position, shall we?” He shifted back, grabbing her upper arm and hauling her upright with her somewhat disorganized assistance. </p><p>He pulled her down into a deep kneeling position, “Oh, we should get this out of the way too,” he pulled her shirt over her head with no ado, then adjusted her legs to be a bit apart and more easy to rest on. </p><p>Miu’s head was swimming with the things he was saying and the desperate, intense throbbing of her pussy. The clamp was tight, the plug was big, the enema burned, it was a lot to keep track of at once. </p><p>Kiyo picked up a set of nipple clamps he’d gotten from the cupboard, and ran the chain connecting them through the clamp on her clitoris. He positioned them over her nipples, one after the other, and snapped them closed. “This will help you stay in position, dear. You can’t raise up without, well, we’ll call them consequences.” </p><p>He sat back on the chair, crossing one knee over the other and picked up the riding crop again, “Now, we’ll pick up where we left off, with a bit of a twist,” he reached between her legs with the crop and batted lightly at her clamped clitoris, “You’re to stay there,  but you may cum as much as you wish. Just don’t make a fuss, dear, there will be no need for noise.” </p><p>Miu bit down on her lip as the first orgasm of the evening spread through her quivering body. Kiyo laughed lightly and rubbed over the clamp again, “That’s one. I wonder how many we’ll get to… Neither of us has anywhere to be tomorrow, so we do have all night. This is such a delight; you’re precisely where you belong, as am I.” He slapped her clit sharply, chuckling at the muted whine and gasp. </p><p>“Silence, dear,” his chastisement held no negativity. “Or not…” he examined his hands, a show of dismissiveness, “It is more fun when you give me an excuse to hurt you- not that I need one,” he leaned forward and jerked the chain, every clamp pulling painfully on her delicate flesh. He slid the crop between her legs, into the puddle collecting on the floor. “Wet already? Mm, there’ll be quite the flood by the time we’re finished. As expected, of course. You were made for this, after all.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>